Bluestar
Bluestar is a thick-furred, broad-faced, blue-gray she-cat, with piercing blue eyes, silver tinged around her muzzle, a silver-tipped tail,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 3 and a scar on her shoulder.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 17 History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluekit is born to Moonflower and Stormtail, along with her sister, Snowkit. Bluekit finally opens her eyes and she and Snowkit are taken out of the nursery by Patchkit and Leopardkit, who show them around camp, and take them to the apprentices' den where they start to talk with Dapplepaw. Bluekit wants to explore the camp on her own, so Bluekit and Snowkit slip away and cause mischief around the camp, and meet a few warriors and the elders. :A few moons later, Bluekit is apprenticed to Stonepelt. A while later, Goosefeather sees an omen in the vole that was Snowpaw's first catch. He announces to the Clan that unless they attack WindClan, they will be destroyed. Pinestar decides to attack WindClan at dawn. He tells Snowpaw and Bluepaw that they will be messengers to find and help injured cats, rather than participate in the fighting, since they haven't learned to fight yet. :On the morning of the fight, Goosefeather announces that he has seen another sign from StarClan. They must destroy Hawkheart's medicine supply because they found a nip of catmint on the mouse`s fur. During the battle Bluepaw watches uneasily and helps tend to the wounded. Later, in horror, she watches Moonflower, her mother, being attacked and killed by the medicine cat, Hawkheart. Hawkheart was able to do this because he was originally a warrior. Pinestar soon calls the retreat for ThunderClan when he realizes they are losing. :Bluepaw falls into a depression after Moonflower's death. Her new mentor is Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy. Stonepelt had retired because of a leg wound that wouldn't heal properly. She resents her apprentice tasks, and only after Sunfall talks to her does she begin to notice how everyone is avoiding her. At the next Gathering, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw for the first time and they become friends. Bluepaw begins to act friendly towards her Clanmates again. She just returns to camp when they learn that RiverClan is invading Sunningrocks. At the battle, Bluepaw and Snowpaw fight together to fight off Crookedpaw, and soon RiverClan are forced to retreat. But Bluepaw is very upset because she thought Crookedpaw was her friend. :A while later, Goosefeather is treating Bluepaw's wounds from a fox when he suddenly reveals a prophecy to her. "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest." Not long after, Bluepaw and Snowpaw receive their warrior names, Bluefur and Snowfur. After the Gathering a few days later, Pinestar tells Bluefur that he had overlooked part of her training, and that he will be taking her to the Moonstone so that he may speak with StarClan. Once they reach the Moonstone, Bluefur dreams that she is drowning in a fierce current. :Not long after their return, Leopardfoot begins to give birth to Pinestar's kits. The next morning, Bluefur finds that she has a horrible bellyache but recovers soon. Rosepaw and Sweetpaw are also ill, possibly from a mouse they shared with Bluefur, and while Rosepaw is able to recover, Sweetpaw grows sicker and eventually dies. Much to Bluefur's annoyance, Snowfur continues to show deep feelings for the new warrior, Thistleclaw. :Not long after, Bluefur finds the young RiverClan warrior, Oakheart, sunning himself in ThunderClan territory. Bluefur is furious, and attacks him. He pushes her into a stream, and she panics, thinking she is drowning, but Oakheart points out that she can stand on the bottom. Bluefur snaps at him, and makes him leave. She then starts to think about him, even though she keeps telling herself its against the warrior code to fall in love with Oakheart. But she can't stay away from him or keep him out of her thoughts. :Later Rosetail finds her drenched and says she looks moony like Snowfur mooning over Thistleclaw. Rosetail keeps pressing Bluefur until she snaps at her. Rosetail then tells her that Thrushpelt has had enough time to moon over Bluefur. :Later then, Snowfur tells Bluefur that she is expecting Thistleclaw's kits. Bluefur pretends she is overjoyed but she really is devastated. Snowfur is surprised to have only one kit pop out. Snowfur names her only kit Whitekit. :After that, Bluefur finds a tuft of dog fur and brings it to the nursery for Whitekit to play with. She then coaxes Snowfur to go on a walk with her. As they walk Snowfur finds out that Bluefur is mooning over Oakheart. She runs and Bluefur finds her watching ShadowClan warriors hunting in ThunderClan territory. They chase them across the border. As Snowfur is on the Thunderpath, a monster hits and kills her. Bluefur is even more devastated, and has trouble telling Whitekit. After Bluefur tells him, Whitekit cannot stay away from his dead mother. :After Sunstar claims back Sunningrocks, Bluefur and Oakheart spend the night together at Fourtrees. At Fourtrees, Bluefur and Oakheart meet. There, Bluefur challenged Oakheart to a race to the top of one the four oaks. Oakheart then revealed he can't climb. Bluefur shows him how to climb. Oakheart then vowed to teach Bluefur how to swim. Bluefur had no interest for she feared the water because of Goosefeather's prophecy. Oakheart and Bluefur then build a nest in one of the roots of the great oaks. Bluefur then becomes pregnant with their kits. :Later, Leopardfoot then tells Bluefur that it is clear that she is expecting kits. Bluefur is unsure of how to explain it, but Thrushpelt generously offers to say he is the father, because he loves Bluefur. As Bluefur has her kits, Snowfur comes and helps her along; she then gives birth to two daughters and a son, Mistykit, Mosskit, and Stonekit. She doesn't let Thrushpelt name them because she wants her kits to remember the river. As the deputy, Tawnyspots becomes very sick, and must retire soon, Bluefur realizes she must give up her kits so she can become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who is too violent, and threatens every Clan. She leaves in the middle of the night with her kits; they go to Sunningrocks where Oakheart is waiting. Along the way Mosskit freezes to death. Bluefur drops Mistykit and Stonekit off and runs away. She buries Mosskit and tells the Clan that a fox took her kits. She acts devastated, but is even more inside. :She is then chosen to be deputy of ThunderClan. When Sunstar dies, she becomes leader of ThunderClan, and picks Redtail to be her deputy. Featherwhisker takes her to Moonstone to get her nine lives. ''Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, Bluestar is the first cat to tell Firestar about SkyClan when he visits Moonstone for answers. Firestar becomes angry at Bluestar and the rest of StarClan for lying to him before, but he quickly gets over it. :When Firestar and Sandstorm start their journey, they eventually come to an abandoned Twoleg nest. Sandstorm wants to stay for the night, but Firestar convinces her that they need to continue, even though a raging storm had begun. When they began traveling upstream, Firestar looks into the clouds and sees Bluestar's face in the clouds. Her face is pleading, as if trying to tell him something. Firestar starts to yowl a question, but is cut off by a bang of lightning, in which Bluestar's face disappears. After Firestar and Sandstorm get separated, Firestar realizes that Bluestar was trying to warn them. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In the Into the Wild prologue, the ThunderClan medicine cat Spottedleaf received a message from StarClan: "Fire alone can save our Clan." Bluestar later is on patrol and meets Rusty for the first time. She offers him a place in ThunderClan, which he later accepts. He is brought to the Clan, and after proving himself worthy by fighting Longtail, Bluestar names him Firepaw. She names Lionheart deputy after the death of Redtail, and takes Firepaw as her apprentice. :When Brokenstar demanded hunting rights from the other Clans, Bluestar refused to agree. She, Tigerclaw and several apprentices later go to the Moonstone so she can share dreams with StarClan. During their return, they were attacked by rats, and Bluestar lost her seventh life though she told Tigerclaw that she had four lives left. ShadowClan had attacked the camp in their absence, and in the battle, Lionheart was killed. She then named Tigerclaw the new deputy. Ravenpaw is terrified. :One day in her den, she revealed to Firepaw that she had really lost her seventh life, not her fifth, in the battle with the rats. Later, she gives Graypaw and Firepaw their warrior names, Graystripe and Fireheart, respectively. Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice, when Fireheart is going to the Gathering as a full warrior he stops and talks to Bluestar about Redtail's death and how Ravenpaw is living with a loner, Fireheart says that Redtail has killed Oakheart and Bluestar does not think so, and she says that a deputy should not kill another deputy. Fireheart says that Ravenpaw is living with a loner, Bluestar says that he should be happy living as a loner instead of Clan life. Bluestar makes sure that WindClan is found and returned to their territory by sending Fireheart and Graystripe to go bring them out of exile, and soon after she copes with many problems. The first is the threat of RiverClan and ShadowClan making an alliance with each other, during leaf-bare she comes down with greencough, a very serious disease. It causes her to lose her eighth life, meaning if she dies once more she has no lives left to lose. Tigerclaw sets a trap for her by the Thunderpath, hoping that she will die when she tries to bring a message to him, so he can become Clan leader. Instead of Bluestar, Cinderpaw falls into the trap. The last problem is that it is suspected that RiverClan and ShadowClan are hunting in ThunderClan territory. RiverClan has an excuse unknown by Bluestar, but instead of ShadowClan it turns out to be Brokenstar, the ex-leader of ShadowClan, and his band of rogues she finds out because her patrol finds rabbit bones with his scent. He later attacks the camp, and is blinded by Yellowfang. Bluestar accepts the newly named Brokentail into to the Clan as a prisoner, under the care of his mother, Yellowfang, until he is healed. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart begins investigating the battle at Sunningrocks when Redtail was killed to find out about Tigerclaw, but in the process he discovers Bluestar's greatest secret: that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are her kits. Bluestar finally believes about Tigerclaw's treachery when he brings the rogue cats to attack ThunderClan. While the other Clan cats are busy fighting them off, he slipped into Bluestar's den. He was about to kill her, but he was stopped by Fireheart. She exiles Tigerclaw from ThunderClan, and says that if he is caught on their territory again the warriors can kill him. She makes Fireheart her deputy, much to the Clan's surprise, because of his kittypet origins. The ceremony was after Moonhigh, which is against Clan customs, so many elders thought it was a bad omen. Rising Storm :Bluestar has become a shell of her former self, leaving most of the management of the Clan to Fireheart, and sometimes forgetting things about what is going on. After learning about Tigerclaw's treachery, she trusts only Fireheart and Whitestorm. When trying to travel to Highstones to speak with StarClan, she is stopped by a WindClan patrol lead by Mudclaw. She begins to think that StarClan does not want her to speak with them. :Later, when there is a fire in the forest where ThunderClan made its camp, Bluestar helps get the cats out, being more alert than usual, but when all of ThunderClan is sheltering with RiverClan, she decides that StarClan has turned their backs on her and declares war against her warrior ancestors. A Dangerous Path :Bluestar goes insane in this book, due to her depression because it is suspected this was caused by the fact that her "loyal" deputy, Tigerclaw, turned out to be a traitor. She is told by Fireheart that Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, is the new leader of ShadowClan. Bluestar has now grown to loathe StarClan, believing that they have betrayed her. :She believes that WindClan is stealing prey from ThunderClan, when in reality the evidence shows that it is a dog, and prepares to launch an attack on them. Fireheart travels to WindClan to set up a peace meeting in an attempt to avert an inter-Clan war. :She leads a patrol past Sunningrocks, and they are attacked by a RiverClan patrol. She is attacked by her own kits, and Fireheart stops them by revealing to them that Bluestar is their mother. She also allows Graystripe to rejoin ThunderClan, after he is banished from RiverClan for warning Fireheart. :She disappears from camp without warning any of her Clan, and travels to Mothermouth to share tongues with StarClan. They warn her of the "pack", saying that "it will bring more death and destruction than the forest has ever seen before". :She portrays her hatred of StarClan to her own Clan by giving only Cloudpaw his warrior name, Cloudtail. She does this because she trusts him more than most cats, due to his belief that StarClan does not exist. She only trusts Fireheart therefore she thinks his apprentice is the only one that deserves to become a warrior. This causes Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, the two older apprentices who Bluestar has neglected, to travel to Snakerocks in hope of discovering what has been stealing ThunderClan prey, to impress Bluestar. They are brutally attacked by dogs, and Swiftpaw dies. Brightpaw manages to survive, but just barely. Bluestar gives the dying warrior ceremony to Brightpaw, naming her Lostface. :Fireheart comes up with a plan to rid ThunderClan of the Snakerocks menace, which turned out to be a pack of dogs which are fed by Tigerstar. In the end, Tigerstar pins Fireheart down so that the lead dog could catch up to him. Fireheart is saved by Bluestar, who cannons into the lead dog's side, knocking the dog and herself off the side of the gorge, and into the river. During her final conversation with Fireheart, she reveals to him that she came to help him with defeating the dog pack because knew StarClan and ThunderClan had not betrayed her. When she saw the Clan working together to drive off the dogs, she realized that none of her Clan-mates were traitors, and she could not leave the Clan she loved so much to face the danger alone. She regains her sanity in her last moments. She was also forgiven by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who accepted her as their mother. She dies naming Fireheart leader, and telling him that he is the fire that would save the Clan. The Darkest Hour :When Firestar is receiving his nine lives, Bluestar gives Firestar his ninth and final life, with the gifts of nobility, certainty, and faith, along with his leader name, Firestar. She then gives him the book's main prophecy: "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest". During the battle with BloodClan at Fourtrees, she also explains that his body needs to recover from the loss of his first life before he can rejoin the battle. She also was one of the StarClan warriors telling him that there would always be five Clans in the forest, the fifth being StarClan. She told him she would go back with him in the battle. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In Midnight, Bluestar chose the ThunderClan representative to go to the Sun-Drown-Place. She later appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, telling him of his fate; he needs to go with three other cats to find a new territory for the Clans. :She challenges Oakheart when he chooses Feathertail to go on the journey, and he says "Wasn't she mentored well?" because Feathertail was mentored by Mistyfoot, Bluestar's and Oakheart's kit. Starlight :Bluestar is amongst those cats that meet with Midnight in the skies controlled by StarClan over their new territory. She cautions Spottedleaf against looking too hard for the future of cats because she of "all cats should know that sometimes there is nothing we can do."Quote from Starlight, page 5 Twilight :Bluestar is amongst the StarClan warriors at the Moonpool that tell the ThunderClan medicine cat, Cinderpelt, that she will be joining StarClan very soon. This later turns out to be during a badger attack on ThunderClan, where she dies defending the nursery, and Sorreltail who is giving birth to her first litter of kits. Sunset :Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Lionheart tell the new ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool, that she will walk a path that few medicine cats have walked before. Leafpool asks Bluestar about three bright stars that she sees very often in the sky, but does not recognize. Bluestar informs her that these stars are of cats she has not met yet, but will shape her future when she does meet them. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Bluestar gives Leafpool a message to tell Firestar on the matter of Graystripe or Brambleclaw being ThunderClan's deputy. She says that Firestar needs to use his head, not his heart, in his decision. With help of Jaypaw deciphering, Firestar chooses Brambleclaw to remain the deputy of ThunderClan. ''Eclipse :Bluestar is seen in the prologue talking to Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang about the prophecy of Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Long Shadows :Bluestar is seen among StarClan by Jaypaw, furious that greencough might destroy her Clan. She respectively greets Brightspirit when she bursts into the clearing, saying it has been a long time since they met. Sunrise :Bluestar is seen in the prologue with Yellowfang. The former medicine cat attacks Bluestar, angry that she did not tell the truth to the Clans. She goes on to say that Bluestar had destroyed the Clan she had always tried to protect. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In the prologue, Bluestar is with three other cats to discuss what to do about the One. Sharply, she asks if they are certain that they have the right Three this time. She is against sending the One a sign to tell her that she is part of the prophecy, but Lionheart interrupts her by telling her that she needs to have faith in the cats. She is overruled by the other cats about sending the sign, and then asks Yellowfang who she will send it to. Yellowfang responds that she will send it to the third cat. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, it is revealed that her third kit's name was Mosskit, and that she looked exactly like her, just as Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Mosskit dies in the snow and Bluestar's sister Snowfur takes care of Mosskit in StarClan. It was revealed that Whitestorm is her nephew, explaining the great affection between them. Her mother's name was Moonflower, her mentor was named Stonepelt, and she was a mentor to Frostfur and Runningwind, as well as Firestar. She also appears in the story, "Bluepaw Speaks: My First Sight of Fourtrees". Her first Gathering was only two days after her apprentice ceremony because she had caught a squirrel that was as big as she. Her mother proudly accompanied her to the Gathering. She also quotes that one day, she would be the leader of ThunderClan. Cats of the Clans :Bluestar is first mentioned when Rock questions Bluestar's decision to bring Firestar into the Clan, asking whether Bluestar was blinded by the color of Firestar's pelt, knowing he fulfilled the prophecy that fire would save ThunderClan. Rock says that Bluestar was a great leader. It is revealed that she gave up Mosskit, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur so she could become deputy instead of Thistleclaw, who would have made the forest run with blood. Rock tells Mosskit that to Bluestar, Firestar seemed like a gift from StarClan, who gave Spottedleaf the prophecy that fire would save the Clan. Rock also states that it was too easy to think that Bluestar went mad during the last moons of her life. You only had to think about how much she'd thought she'd failed to understand her madness. She'd lost her kits, her love, her kin, only to be betrayed by her seemingly loyal deputy Tigerclaw. But one must remember that she died protecting her Clan, her head cleared as ThunderClan worked together to protect her and each other. She gave up her last life valiantly, and spent her last moments making peace with her surviving kits before going to join Mosskit in StarClan. When Rock is talking about Yellowfang. Bluestar is briefly mentioned, saying Yellowfang persuaded her to let Brokenstar live in the ThunderClan camp. When Rock talks about Cinderpelt, he tells the kits that StarClan did not plan for Cinderpelt to be struck on the Thunderpath instead of Bluestar. Bluestar did not hesitate to trust Brambleclaw when she chose him to go on the quest to find Midnight. As Rock lists the deaths that Tigerstar caused, Bluestar is on the list. When Bluestar tried to lead ThunderClan into battle against Tallstar, believing WindClan stole prey, Tallstar believed Firestar's warning that Bluestar was mistaken and refused to fight. It was partly thanks to Onewhisker that Tallstar agreed not to fight against Bluestar. It is mentioned that Crookedstar knew who Mistystar and Stonefur's mother was the moment Oakheart came to him with a tale of finding two kits lost in the snow, because it was obvious from the color of their fur and the scent that clung to them. Ravenpaw's luck ran out the day Bluestar chose Tigerclaw to be Ravenpaw's mentor. ''Battles of the Clans :In ''"Dustpaw Speaks:Shadows in the Forest", Tigerclaw sends Ravenpaw back to the camp to tell Bluestar about the invading ShadowClan warriors and fetch reinforcements. During Dustpaw's plan of a double Lightning Strike to make the invaders think the whole Clan has them surrounded, Longtail calls out, "We've trapped them, Bluestar!" to make it seem as if she was present, when she wasn't. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace :When Ravenpaw goes to the Moonstone with Barley, she appears to Ravenpaw along with Whitestorm and Spottedleaf in a dream. She tells him that he and Barley have the right to live at the barn, and that ThunderClan would help them reclaim thier home. In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge :Bluefur, a young warrior, was on a patrol made up of herself, Thistleclaw, and his apprentice Tigerpaw. On this patrol, they discover a kittypet on ThunderClan territory. Thistleclaw thought that the kittypet should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, saying that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said that Bluefur was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw said that he should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills the kit before being stopped by Bluefur, who says that a cat doesn't need to kill to win a battle. Erin Hunter Chat :In an Erin Hunter chat, it is revealed that Bluestar's name could have been Moonstar, but the Erins wanted to keep the Prefix Moon- to the StarClan territories, the Moonstone and Moonpool. This is somewhat strange, since Bluestar's mother has been named Moonflower.Revealed on Wands and Worlds chat:here Warrior Ceremony Bluestar's and Snowfur's warrior ceremonyWarrior ceremony in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 215 Pinestar- :Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluefur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Serve your Clan well. ThunderClan- :Bluefur! Snowfur! Bluefur! Snowfur! Snowfur- :We're warriors! Quotes Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Oakheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 231-234 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Son: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Mother: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nieces and Nephews: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Great-Grand-Nieces and Nephews: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandnieces and Nephews: :Molekit::Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Grandsons: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in the most recent Erin Hunter chat Tree }} Warrior Ceremony References & Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters